1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus of a flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shift register apparatus of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with booming development of the semiconductor technology, portable electronic products and flat panel displays are widely used. Among various kinds of flat panel displays, the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having the features of low operation voltage, no radiation, light-weight, small-size, etc. become a mainstream of display products.
Conventionally, a gate driver, fabricated on a Y-board (i.e. a printed circuit board), for turning on active devices of each pixel row in an LCD panel is constituted by a plurality of shift registers connected in serial and. Generally, each of the registers is implemented by a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) D-flip-flop.
However, it is known that each of the CMOS D-flip-flop requires a large amount of digital logic elements, such as NAND gates, NOT gates, and transmission gates, etc. Therefore, the higher a resolution of the LCD panel is, the bigger layout area the gate driver fabricated on the Y-board occupies, and accordingly a fabrication cost is increased.